1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
An adjustment mechanism capable of moving a condenser lens in the longitudinal direction and the lateral direction of a screen is described in, for example, JP-A-2005-43653.
However, in the adjustment mechanism as described above, when a condenser lens (optical member) is moved in the longitudinal direction of the screen and when the condenser lens is moved in the lateral direction of the screen, directions for using an adjustment tool may be different and time and efforts are needed for adjusting a position of a light axis of the condenser lens, which is problematic.
In contrast, for example, when a configuration in which an adjustment portion for moving the condenser lens in the longitudinal direction of the screen and another adjustment portion for moving the condenser lens in the lateral direction of the screen are placed at the same side is adopted, the adjustment tools may be used in the same direction and time and efforts for adjustment may be reduced. However, in this case, there is a problem that the adjustment mechanism may easily become complicated.